One shot: Allen's war
by GiselleHlv
Summary: Tipo: Snowbarry / Snowra (Snow Nora) Después de muchas discusiones y enfados por lo de Eobard Thawne, y la frustración por la muerte de Iris a manos de un meta-humano, Barry Allen sentía que ahora, 5 años más tarde, por fin estaba conociendo a Nora. En todos los sentidos, entre ellos el sentimental, sobretodo cuando se dio cuenta de que a su hija le gustaba su amiga Caitlin Snow.


**One shot "Allen's war"**

**Tipo: Snowbarry / Snowra (Snow+Nora)**

**Resumen:** Después de muchas discusiones y enfados por lo de Eobard Thawne, mas la frustración por la muerte de Iris West a manos de un meta-humano, Barry Allen sentía que ahora, cinco años más tarde, por fin estaba conociendo a Nora. En todos los sentidos, entre ellos el sentimental, sobretodo cuando se dio cuenta de que a su hija le gusta su amiga Caitlin Snow, o más bien, su proyección de Killerfrost, o... ambas.

* * *

**Laboratorios STAR**

Hubo un día en que de repente Nora no quería trabajar con Caitlin, había dado alguna tonta excusa para evitarlo, lo que a la propia doctora había confundido.

-¿Le pasa algo a Nora conmigo?-, le había preguntando a Barry en privado.

Él había negado con la cabeza confuso.

-Parece que de repente le cayese mal..., no sé, ¿habré dicho algo que le ha molestado?.

-Tú no molestas a nadie- el chico le había sonreído y ésta le había correspondido asintiendo, y así pasaron los días.

Nora no sabía cuándo empezó todo, quizás fue desde aquel tórrido sueño que tuvo con Killer frost, la noche siguiente a la que ésta le había salvado la vida de un peligroso meta delincuente.

Entonces, en su cama, tras ese sueño donde se había despertado sudorosa y excitada recopiló las veces que Caitlin y Frost la habían ayudado, o al menos estado de su parte, y de repente, desde aquel mueble acolchado de cuatro patas empezó a recordarla, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su voz, a veces grave, a veces dulce, y nació un miedo a verla en persona, un poco mezclado con vergüenza por haberla visto desnuda en sueños, con sus cabellos blancos sudorosos y sus ojos brillantes.

Nora había jugado esa mañana al gato y el ratón con la doctora, salvo que ésta era un gato que desconocía que un ratón huía de ella.

En uno de esos momentos de escondite Nora chocó con su padre.

-Que susto, papá.

-¿Qué hacías?-, le sonrió paternalmente. -Buscaba...-, su mirada perdida lo que buscaba era una excusa, hasta que se tocó la oreja y disimuladamente se quitó un pequeño pendiente. -Buscaba mi pendiente-, le mostró la oreja donde se había dejado la pareja del pendiente que se acababa de quitar.

-De acuerdo-. Su padre frunció el ceño, -un momento...

Al haberle mostrado la oreja se dio cuenta de que detrás de ésta tenía una minúscula marca de nacimiento.

-¿Te la habías visto?-, le hizo una foto con el movil y se la enseñó.

-A decir verdad no-, Nora parecía sorprendida, -no es una parte que me vea en el espejo-, se rió nerviosa. Tenía forma de corazón ovalado.

-Sí, bueno, para marcas de nacimiento curiosas una que tiene Caitlin en las lumbares, que tiene forma de coche deportivo- se rió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-, preguntó sorprendida.

-Yo, pues...-, no esperaba ese interés en la marca de Snow.

-¿Cuándo la has visto?.

Barry giró su cabeza esquivándola, -bueno, fue de casualidad, una larga historia sin importancia.

-Papá... ¿te acostaste con Caitlin alguna vez?.-, y Nora soltó la pregunta bomba.

-¿Pero por qu..., no, no-, comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Todo había sido tan inesperado que le pilló sin refuerzos. Ésta no le creyó.-De verdad, le vi la marca una noche que fuimos de karaoke.  
-¿Cuándo Caitlin se emborrachó tanto que tuviste que ponerle el pijama y meterla en la cama?.

Él asintió, -¿ves?, nada raro.

-Sí, se ve que estabas mirando bien...

Nora se quedó pensativa. Vaya, Caitlin borracha, pagaría por verla así, aunque con Frost se iría de bares sin pensarlo, de bares, de viaje, al cine, a su cama...

Para Barry fue extraño esa actitud en Nora; él reconocía que en sus inicios en los Laboratorios STAR había un feeling especial con su amiga Snow, pero luego apareció Iris, Ronnie, etc, y ahora que su hija Nora le confesaba indirectamente, no hacía falta más, que le gustaba Caitlin Snow, él empezó a verla con los ojos de ella.

**Laboratorios STAR**

¿Cómo tener cuatro ojos encima suya y no darse cuenta?.

Cait había saludado al entrar y se había ido inmediatamente al laboratorio de química a trabajar en un suero.

Nora estaba sentada en un taburete, fingiendo que miraba la pantalla del ordenador, y Barry que miraba el mapa de la ciudad, con un café en la mano; pero ambos la estaban mirando.

A Cait casi que se le cayó una probeta al sacarla de una de las máquinas y en esa reacción de cogerla en el aire miró a la sala de al lado fugazmente, percatándose de ambas miradas, que no parecían mirarla por la probeta. Se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño observándoles. Gesticuló preguntando si todo estaba bien, ambos asintieron y se miraron. La niña analizando a su padre, su padre sorbiendo el café caliente a modo de castigo. _"Tu hija la vio primero, mentira, la viste tú, pero ella abrió los ojos antes", _pensó el velocista.

-Eh... Cait, cielo-, le dijo en voz mental Killer Frost a la doctora, que seguía trabajando. -Creo … que está pasando algo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-, le susurró al espejo donde se colocaban unas muestras.

-Tú no te habrás dado cuenta pero tanto Nora como Barry no paran de mirarte y luego se miran entre ellos.

-¿Pero mirarme a mí?, por... por... ¿por qué?.

-Piensa mal y acertarás.

La doctora agitó su cabeza.

**Al día siguiente:**

Nora estaba terminando su última carrera por el pasillo de entrenamiento, y se detuvo en seco a recuperar el aliento. Vamos, una vuelta más a 500.000 km/sg y batirás tu propio record. "_Y el de tu padre..., ¿es por eso que lo estás haciendo?"._ Se dijo.

Retomando su posición de inicio de carrera una voz dijo a sus espaldas:

-Sigue corriendo así y acabarás lanzada a la luna.  
Nora se giró poniéndose en pie de nuevo y se topó con Killer frost a tan solo 30 centímetros de ella, ésta sonrió, le cogió una mano y le hizo agarrar un muffin de chocolate.

-Tienes hambre y ambas lo sabemos.- Asintió.

Nora sintió que su corazón iba a salirse del pecho, casi que no podía mirarla a la cara. Ahí, tan cerca de ella, el fruto de sus fantasías y le había cogido la mano.

-No te fuerces tanto cariño, no hay metahumanos a la vista, ni invasiones de otros mundos, disfruta un poco de la vida.

-Ya,...-, Nora respiraba agitadamente. _"No es una indirecta, no es una indirecta",_ se obligó a pensar. .

-Nora...¿Qué te pasa con Cait?, ¿estás enfadada con ella?.- Frost fue tajante.

-No, no, no, para nada-, dijo la chica dándole la espalda.

Frost la observaba de abajo a arriba, tenía el mismo trasero musculoso de su padre.

-Hay café recién hecho-, le sonrió la chica de hielo, Frost no era de frases largas.

Nora asintió y se volvió a girar, -gracias-, desvió un segundo su mirada a sus labios antes de irse veloz como el aire, dejando a Frost en el pasillo.

-Pues bien-, dijo con las manos en la cintura. -¿Ahora me crees Caity?.

Barry lo estaba observando todo a través de una de las pantallas que vigilaban los entrenamientos, y se sentía mal padre al sentir celos de su hija. ¿Acaso ella estaba coqueteando con su Caitlin?, era SU Caitlin.

"_No, Barry, no vayas por ahí. Cait no es propiedad de nadie, pero... ya podía tu hija haberse fijado en otra persona. O tú haber sido menos egoísta... o haber abierto los ojos antes..."._

Barry se sentía mal, no valoró a la doctora hasta que otra persona se fijó en ella, o quizás si, pero lo estaba dejando pasar pensando en que no habría posibilidades.

Buscó por los Laboratorios a Nora hasta encontrarla en la sala de grandes ventanales y sofás grises, mirando por la ventana.

-He visto como Frost te mira, ...- le confesó Barry, entrando a aquella sala. Su hija había crecido y ya era toda una mujer.

-¿Sí?, ¿crees que hay posibilidades?.-

-Bueno, Frost no es que sea de comprometerse...

-¿Y Caitlin sí?, me gustan las dos, son com...

"_Detente, Nora"_, pensó Barry _"Me duele todo esto"._

-Verás.. ella es más adulta que tú, ella te tiene que ver como a la adolescente hija de The flash.

Nora y una jarra de agua fría derramándose sobre ella. -¡Pero papá!, ya tengo 20 años... No nos llevamos tanto.

**Sala de ventanales. Laboratorios STAR. Día siguiente. **

Nora había entrado a la sala de ordenadores para coger el movil, que había olvidado al día anterior, y salió sin decir mas que un "Hola" a Cisco y Caitlin. La doctora frunció el ceño y miró Cisco.

Nora se había tumbado bocarriba en uno de los sofás grises mirando su movil.

-Sigues rara, y esa Nora no me gusta-, dijo Frost entrando a la sala.

La chica se forzó por no sentarse y ponerse nerviosa, tratando de seguir en su sinfonía de pasota.

-Nora...- Frost se sentó en el sofá, a sus pies.

La chica la miró con incomodidad, o eso quería transmitir, porque tenerla tan cerca le estaba complicando las cosas y a su vez despertando otras.

-Yo... de verdad no sé cómo decírtelo.-, Nora soltó el movil en la mesa y se sentó con las piernas recogidas.

-Creo que no hace falta.- Frost había estirado su brazo sobre el sofá.

Nora no sabía donde mirar, estaba más cerca de lo que su mente fría podía controlar.

-Mira Fro...

-Shh...-, Killer Frost se acercó a ella lentamente, le levantó el mentón suavemente y la besó en los labios, Nora sintió que se iba a desmayar, esos labios azules que parecían fríos resulta que eran cálidos y suaves. Fueron tan solo cuatro segundos de sentir el cielo en la tierra. Hasta que Frost se alejó de ella, y acariciándole el cabello le dijo.

-Nora, eres un cielo de persona, una chica increíble, jamás lo olvides-, se estiró despegándose de ella, -pero... esto lo he hecho por ti, cariño.

La jovencita se sentía confusa. Y Frost adoptó de nuevo la forma de Caitlin.

-No quiero, queremos, que sufras-, se puso en pie -pero tu padre y yo tenemos algo... digamos que muy especial. Y...-, cogió aire, -si rehiciese mi vida él sería el destino que yo elegiría-, parecía que la niña iba a llorar, pero fue Cait la que soltó la primera lágrima, no estaba acostumbrada a ser ella la que rompiese corazones. -Lo siento.

Barry Allen, como estaba haciendo últimamente, como buen padre maduro que era, lo había visto y escuchado todo.

Cuando vio que Snow salía de plano en la cámara éste se alejó del ordenador de vigilancia y cogió el primer libro que vio, haciendo que lo leía concentrado.

-Hola-, le dijo Caitlin.

-Hola.

Silencio, la miró, parecía preocupada.

-¿Ya has descubierto lo que le pasaba a Nora contigo?-, dejó el libro en la mesa.

-Digamos que lo hemos solucionado.

Silencio, remordimientos por parte de ambos sin saberlo.

-¿Ella está bien?.

-Lo estará, tiene mucho que vivir aun...

-Cómo tú- le dijo Barry apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

-Y tú...-, lo miró seria.

-Uhmm. ¿Se te antoja una lasaña barbacoa para cenar o sólo es a mí?-, dijo el velocista.

Ella le sonrió, -Eres malvado, sabes que es mi lasaña favorita.

-Si te conoceré yo...

Sonriendo, -apenas-, bromeó la doctora poniéndose en pie rumbo al laboratorio de medicina.

Barry la observó, sinceramente, se percató de que eso que estaba pasando entre ellos era algo que él esperaba que sucediese tarde o temprano, sin prisas, sentía que al final acabarían juntos, era su destino.

Nora supo entonces, espiando desde el pasillo como se ve que venía de genética Allen, que lo que tenían ellos dos era puro e inquebrantable, quizás más sincero de lo que tuvieron sus padres alguna vez.

"_Olvidala, sal y diviértete"_, se ordenó, "_eres joven, y esos cuelgues se pasan, te ha pasado antes"_, un rayo violeta salió de los laboratorios.

Cait y Barry sentían que todo iba a cambiar, y omitiendo que se sentían mal por Nora, eran felices de tenerse el uno al otro.

**Cenando en Italian Jobs.**

Platos empezados y conversaciones discernidas.

-Sé sincera, la besaste con ganas.

-¿Qué?- a Caitlin se le derramó la mitad de la copa de vino encima, -no, no, no, fue Frost.

Barry se divertía porque ella no sabía que él las había visto, y ese vino a él también le estaba haciendo estragos.

-¿Y cómo lo sa...?-, ella llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola lo cual hacía que se le viesen mejor sus mejillas ahora sonrojadas.

El camarero se aproximó apresurado, -¿va todo bien por aquí?.

-Bueno..., si le parece que esto está bien- Caitlin se señalo la mancha del vestido vainilla con flores rojas que llevaba.

-¿Necesita...?-, ella le sonrió, -no, gracias-, parpadeó ligeramente ante el ensimismado y super sonriente Barry, ,-sólo bromeaba, gracias, está todo bien.-, asintió, compasiva.

La chica lo observó alejarse.

-Si quieres te ayudo a cambiarte.-, sugirió el chico.

-¡Barry!- le dijo riéndose frunciendo el ceño, nerviosa. -¿Ayudarme cómo la otra vez?.

Él sonrió, ella sonrió, él extendió su mano sobre la mesa cambiando el tono de la conversación.

-Cait. Ahora en serio, gracias por cuidar siempre a Nora.-, ella puso su mano sobre la de él. -Esos cuelgues adolescentes están a la orden del día.

-Ya, imagino... Frost se siente fatal por ella-, silencio, Caitlin pareció oír algo, -aunque … me está diciendo que ella besa muy bi...

Barry le tapó inmediatamente la boca a Cait y le señaló con el dedo la sien. -Frost-, susurró, -no, no, no, se acabó la conversación-, la riñó.

Caitlin se aguanto la risa y extendió sus manos hacia arriba, -a mí no me digas.

Se miraron con complicidad, casi todo lo que se habían dicho de algún modo lo sabían, todo estaba claro entre ellos, simplemente tenía que haber un detonante.

-Contigo no puede haber una cena normal-, dijo el chico.

-Sabes que no-, le sonrió.

-Es lo que me gusta de ti.

Se miraron de nuevo.

-Cait... ha tenido que pasar lo de Nora para que me diese cuenta de mis sentimientos. Siempre he pensando que estabas ahí, que eras parte de todo, de mí, pero cuando he visto que alguien quería arrebatarte de mi lado yo me he comportado como un niño.

-Jamás me alejaré de ti y lo sabes. Así como jamas le haré...-, Cait se puso más cómoda -haremos, daño a Nora. ¿De acuerdo?. La quiero, es una chica fantástica, hay que cuidarla y protegerla.

Barry asintió orgulloso de su hija y de lo ella sentía por ésta, amor... ¿maternal?.

-Que suerte que te tiene, me siento tranquilo cuando estás con ella, bueno, eso antes de saber que te iba a pedir salir.

-Ya ves-, Cait se rió. -Yo me siento segura cuando estoy contigo.

Entrelazaron los dedos de sus manos que estaban encima de la mesa.

Pidieron la cuenta, poniéndose el abrigo para salir:

-Nunca me había planteado esa faceta de chica con chica..., pero de haber sido yo más joven y haber conocido a Nora en otras circunstancias, estudiando con ella en la universidad, siendo compañeras de piso, nunca se sabe...

Barry la miró asustado. Ésta le sonrió -Lo digo porque quizás eso me hubiese llevado a conocerte a ti, serías el padre madurito sexy de mi amiga Nora.

Ambos se rieron, Barry miró al cielo. -Podría ser. Todo pasa por una razón.-, alzó una ceja.

-Como aquella canción... que no me sale...-, él se rió.

-Hablando de canciones-, la interrumpió, -¿repetimos karaoke?-, Barry la miró con picardía.

-¿Por qué no?, Pero dos opciones, o no bebo tanto o esta vez me desvisto yo...-, ella le guiñó el ojo.

Dieron un paseo, el karaoke estaba a un par de manzanas, Barry la había abrazado por detrás de la espalda, era algo nuevo para ellos, y tras el susto de un gato negro saliendo de improvisto de debajo de un coche y las risas del velocista al ver a Snow a punto de caerse en un charco, a raíz de es momento fueron de la mano, les salió de forma natural, que eso no restaba los nervios, pero se sentía bien.

Estaba siendo una gran noche, con todo tipo de momentos,... hasta que se toparon a voz de pronto con Nora, que llevaba dos no, cinco copas de más, bailando sola frente a un escaparate de ropa de gente mayor y hablándole a la farola de atrás.

-¿Nora?.

-Eh..., cuanta gente- guiñó los ojos.

Barry miró a Cait y ésta ladeó la cabeza.

-Lo del karaoke mejor para otro día.

-Ohh karaokee, quiero cantar.

-Hoy no, Nora-, la riñó el velocista. -Hoy la única música que vas a escuchar es una nana-, bromeó su padre, Cait le dio un golpe en el hombro. -¡Que tiene 20 años!, no es una niña.

-Nora-, Caitlin la agarró del brazo. -Te llevamos a casa, te vamos a preparar un baño dee stos de SPA y uno de mis mejores cafés, otro día que te vayas de fiesta mejor no vayas sola, que una velocista borracha es un peligro.- sonrió.

En casa de Barry, la dejaron en la cama, esta vez ella se había podido poner el pijama, tras la ducha y el café, había recuperado medio la cordura y pedido cien perdones por arruinarles la noche. Abrazos paternales y un -No te preocupes por mí, me alegra veros juntos- de la chica a Snow.

Ambos la observaban dormir, a pesar del café había caído rendida.

-Parece muy niña pero es toda una mujer. Te encontrarás con situaciones así-, le dijo Cait, - y … yo estaré a tu lado para afrontarlas.

Barry no dijo nada, la rodeó por la cintura abrazándola desde atrás, y ésta apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

Silencio cómodo.

-Y lo mismo..., en un futuro... ella tiene un hermanito o hermanita...-, dijo la doctora, Barry giró para ponerse frente a frente a ella y le sonrió emocionado. Se miraron, éste desvió su mirada a sus labios.

-Pero antes de eso habrá que practicar un poco...-, le sugirió mientras se empezó a acercar a ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo..-, le dijo ella, con sus labios cerca de los suyos, tocándole el cabello, para acabar siendo arrastrada velozmente al cuarto de Barry.

Una vez en éste el cuarto se convirtió en una fortaleza, y eran libres, se besaron, se besaron con ganas, pero también se besaron con amistad, con complicidad, con deseo, con mucho amor, con ganas de formar una familia, de estar juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos, porque todo sucede por una razón..

**FIN.**

**Mi locura de one shot, ¡espero que os haya gustado!**


End file.
